


独活第一章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	独活第一章

战神从璇玑宫落荒而逃，他一出宫门便一个瞬身术回到了栖梧宫。

狼狈不堪的战神倒在床榻边。最后的骄傲告诉他，不能让任何人见到他如今模样。

设下一个结界后，他才敢稍稍放下心，才敢趴在榻边任由自己最后一根弦断，才敢彻底陷入昏迷。

战神全身上下仅着一件紫色外衫，且那外衫也已经破烂不堪。遮不住他遍布青紫伤痕的身体。

是的。

那些痕迹已经超过了情事能够形容的程度。从后颈蔓延至腰腹的密密咬痕，遍布大腿内侧的掐痕与被深深啃咬过的印记。

从左肩划至整个后背的爪印已经不再流血，甚至连他的足尖都还清晰的留着齿痕。

蜷缩着身体的战神，在昏迷中随着那处缓缓流下的红白交杂浊液。即使他已经毫无意识，还是止不住的颤抖。

眼角还挂着尚未消退的一抹绯红，这昭示着在遭遇这些之时他的抗拒与无助。

 

这一切还要从三天前开始追溯。

是恰逢五谷节。

那日，天后派人给各宫都送了琼浆。

即使她心里再不喜夜神，也还是给璇玑宫送去了一份。

而夜神一向不胜酒力，普通佳酿都能放倒他。更何况是五谷精华滴出的酒。

旭凤自然也得了琼浆，且是万年一滴的精髓。一杯可涨万年功力。

不用想都知道这样极品是不会送去璇玑宫的，于是旭凤拎着两瓶就朝璇玑宫而去。

路上一个面生小仙侍端着一盘粉末状的东西不长眼撞上了旭凤，旭凤不在意，拍拍身上便继续去璇玑宫了。

那小仙侍却依旧跪在原地瑟瑟发抖，只因为她打翻的是天帝用来寻欢作乐之物。

那物对龙族，充满引诱。

 

酒过三巡，旭凤脸上悄悄爬上两抹红晕。而夜神却面不改色。

今日旭凤心情不悦，那琼浆一杯接着一杯。旭凤自己喝了几盅，夜神第二杯还搁在案上。

从到璇玑宫至今，旭凤一言不发便是饮酒。直到他有些醉了，才大舌头一般的吐出了一个人名，锦觅。

润玉眉心蹙起，他记得那个仙子。旭凤说他们三人乃是异母兄妹，但异母兄妹又如何。

若是他爱上了，什么都阻止不了他。

借着醉意，旭凤轻轻喊着锦觅的名字。身子一软，他整个人都歪到了一边，眼看要倒地，被夜神眼疾手快的接住拥入怀中。

旭凤软绵绵缩在润玉怀中，他身上的淡淡异香烧起了润玉心底压抑了千百年的火。而旭凤无意识喊着别人的名字，就是在润玉心中火上浇油。

不知何时起，润玉对旭凤不再是单纯的手足之情。最初只是迷恋旭凤身上的阳光，后来渐渐变味。

他会在暗处观望旭凤校场点兵，会在旭凤练武之时凝视他的身姿。

他看着他的一举一动。

润玉非常清楚他对旭凤抱有什么样的感情。他爱旭凤，爱得小心翼翼。

而旭凤呢，是真的傻啊。还只是拿他当兄长的与他亲近。

现在旭凤神志不清，在他怀里喊另一个可能是他们妹妹的名。不！即使真是妹妹也不行！

润玉一个横抱将旭凤放在床榻上，手一挥重重宫帐便缓缓落下。

他眉眼锋利，心中野火烧得他想将眼前人生吞活剥。这样就不会再有人能够如此轻易左右他的情绪了。

夜神解下身上素衣白袍。他盯着旭凤，似是说给自己听，又好像是说给旭凤听。

“一次，我就这一次对不起你。”

润玉俯身吻住旭凤，旭凤吱唔一声想要逃，却被对方死死压制。那带着酒香的吻，让润玉也醉了三分。

放在心里那么久的人，终于任他采撷。这样的喜悦让他兴奋到要颤抖。解了两下没解开旭凤衣衫，他手下用力，愣是把那紫色薄纱撕成两半。

旭凤感觉有一只蛇缠住了自己，蛇滑过了他身上各处，甚至不停往那难以启齿之地拼命钻。

酒劲被灵力慢慢化去，他还未睁眼先一格手袭向了身上人。然后他看清楚了如今是何状态。

他的……他的兄长在对他做！做何等天理难容之事！

“兄长！兄长你在干什么！”战神流露出了惊慌，他现在脑子都一片空白。

随着旭凤的挣扎，润玉刚刚埋进他体内的那物又大了不少。润玉压着旭凤手脚，继续一点点嵌入那销魂处。

夜神没有停下攻占城池的动作，如今他早不见往日和煦，阴着脸在战神身上留下印记。

“旭凤。我很清醒，我很知道我要什么。我要你！”

“我们是兄弟！你怎能枉顾人伦！润玉，兄长，你放开我。我不想伤你……”他不可能坐以待毙任对方为所欲为。

“我不放。”

那异香在鼻尖萦绕，不给旭凤机会反抗，他狠狠在凤凰体内冲撞起来。每一下都直直挺入最深处，旭凤登时脸色青白。

旭凤忍住那被撑开到极致的疼痛，咬牙切齿从唇边蹦出，“润！玉！”

润玉身子下压摁住旭凤，双手紧紧擒住旭凤臂膀。他的旭凤本就不应该是逆来顺受之人，这才是他的战神，不压制他，怎么可能得到他。

那物还死死在他体内不肯出来半分，旭凤只得就着这样尴尬姿势与润玉打了起来。

许是琼浆的酒劲太过上头，又或者是当下遭遇的事情太过冲击他的灵台。旭凤连往日的一半的发展不出来。

润玉毫不怜惜的在旭凤肩胛后背烙下一个个几乎要渗出血的牙印，他叼着旭凤后颈肉，占有旭凤这样的满足让他沉浸其中。

他一手套着旭凤那半分反应也无的那物，一边不停挑逗着旭凤，想要旭凤与他一道沉沦。

与润玉相反，旭凤一丝欢愉也无。身上痛楚比不得心中凄苦，他一向敬之重之不敢怠慢的兄长，此刻对他逞这般兽欲。

那股浊液带着淡淡温度射了他满腹，旭凤睁大了眼睛惊恐感受那感觉爬遍他全身。

从喉咙里蹦出的喊叫，在旭凤身上现出了凤翎。几乎是同一时间，璇玑宫里出现了两只巨兽。

在看见凤翎之时润玉便猜到了旭凤所思。

原身么，倒也不错。

那凤凰还未振翅高飞就被白龙死死缠住，凤凰发出一声吟叫。白龙吐出热气一口咬住凤凰翅膀，下身更是不停歇继续开拓。

凤凰那爪削金如泥，用力一挠更是带下白龙血肉鳞片。白龙也毫不留情，直接折断凤凰一边羽翼，巨物大力进出在凤凰稚嫩的那处。

以头撞地，凤凰泣血。

 

润玉醒过来时，旭凤早已经离开璇玑宫。润玉伸手扶额，低低笑出声。他拿心底妒火为借口，占了旭凤两日。

璇玑宫已是一片狼藉，便是润玉自己都伤痕累累。后背那一道道抓痕简直要把他血肉都抓下，那嘴角还挂着一大片青紫。

润玉伸手捡起旭凤来时所着里衣，那里衣已经被他撕破不得覆体。他闭上眼睛嗅着那布料上旭凤的味道，唇角浮现一抹餍足笑容来。

他对旭凤做了这样的事情，是他错了。但是他不后悔。

 

——TBC——


End file.
